


One small thing

by StarlightRadiance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, More friendship really, Slice of Life, but still good, kuzuhina - Freeform, very light shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightRadiance/pseuds/StarlightRadiance
Summary: Upon seeing that one of his classmates did not come to the party Byakuya planned to ensure no killings occur, Hajime decides to bring a bit of the party to him so he doesn’t miss out.





	One small thing

 

"What are you doing Hajime?"

The teen in question looked up from the plate he was piling food on to see Sonia watching him curiously. He gave her a smile as he picked up a bread roll. "I thought I'd see if I could track Fuyuhiko down and bring him some stuff to eat. It's really good and I'd hate for someone to miss out on it."

The high school students were all joined together in the Old Building at the request, or demand rather, of Byakuya Togami. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny had decided to hold a party that night under the guise of keeping everybody together to prevent any killings from happening. He had promised he would protect everyone and if the confiscation and pat-down for weapons before entering the building were any indication, he was serious about it. Despite the grimness of their situations, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was the most Hajime had seen anyone smile since being forced here.

Kazuichi sauntered over with a cup of soda in his hand, nose wrinkling at the sounds Akane was making. "I don't know why you're even trying." He complained with a frown. "He didn't even bother to show up to the party so why do anything nice for him? He'll probably try to smack you or something for trying to talk to him."

"Well, we haven't really made any attempts to try and get to know him so that could be why he is avoiding us." Sonia said, blue eyes glistening worriedly.

"Nah, it's cause he's an a-hole who gives no shits about anyone but himself!" Kazuichi exclaimed loudly.

"Kazuichi! Language!" Sonia gave the Ultimate Mechanic a disapproving glare. "We must all try to get along. It won't get us anywhere if we're rude to each other."

"S-Sorry Miss Sonia!"

"Well maybe this will help." Hajime said as he jostled the plate for emphasis. "If he sees we're reaching out to him, maybe he'll want to cooperate with us more? We gotta try something, like you said."

"Perhaps." Sonia turned to face him, a calm and happy expression on her previously annoyed one. Kazuichi blubbered behind her, trying to recover from his faux pas. "You must let us know how it goes."

"I will. I'll see you guys in a few." Hajime called over his shoulder as he made his way out. He passed by Nagito on his way out and noticed that the other was leaned casually against the wall with crossed arms, observing the party going on. He was giving him an expressionless look. Upon making eye contact with Hajime, he turned his attention towards the other students. Hajime rolled his eyes as he pushed the building's door open. Whatever. He could care less about whatever Nagito might be thinking.

His ears were greeted with the soothing echo of the waves and the din of island life. The noise was well appreciated as it created an ambiance for an otherwise quiet night. The teen stepped down the stairs, being careful not to spill anything. He was amazed at how tasty everything had been. It wasn't like he didn't think it would _not_ taste good but he was more surprised Teruteru's bragging lived up to his claims. He hoped Akane left some for him when he got back.

Hajime glanced around, surveying the area before him. It was pretty dark outside, so it was hard to spot anything. However, he detected movement from the corner of his eyes so he quickly snapped his attention to the right. He saw the small form of Fuyuhiko quickly walking away from the courtyard. He was glad to see his classmate in close proximity as it saved him from wandering around for too long, but curiosity nagged at him. Why was the other near the Old Building when he had made it clear he wanted no part?

"Fuyuhiko!"

His classmate's body stiffened at the sudden noise before quickly relaxing back into a more neutral position. Probably trying to act as if he hadn't just been startled. The blonde twisted his head around and gave Hajime a fierce scowl. "What do you want?"

"Why are you over here? I thought you didn't want to come." Hajime said as he walked closer.

Fuyuhiko seemed to visibly bristle at his words. "I _still_ don't. I just.." He faltered as his demeanor turned more unsure. "I was..taking a walk to get fresh air and somehow ended up over here. Like hell I'd try to go some stupid party."

 _Really? Cause your actions seem to say otherwise._ Hajime thought to himself. Only thought. He didn't dare speak the words as he didn't want a verbal beating. "Well, I know you weren't going but we thought that-"

"You mean you." Fuyuhiko interrupted, turning around to face Hajime. He placed his hands in his pocket with a knowing look. "Whatever it is, it only involves you. I don't see anyone else who came along."

Hajime let out an annoyed huff. It hadn't even been a minute and already Fuyuhiko was being difficult. "Well then _I_ thought that even if you didn't go, that you might still enjoy some of Teruteru's cooking. It's quite amazing. He really lives up to his Ultimate."

"Hmph, I'll pass." Fuyuhiko turned his head to the side.

"Fine then." Hajime said as he felt irritation building up inside him. The others had been right, why try? He was just wasting his time with someone who just couldn't be bothered. Plus, he was missing out on the fun with his friends inside. "I guess if you don't want it, I'll go get rid of it and leave you alone." Hajime snapped as he turned to leave.

"W-Wait!"

"What?"

Fuyuhiko was looking at him with a stern glare. "Don't you know better than to waste food? Dumbass!" The gangster stomped over and snatched the plate from his classmate's hands before plopping down onto the stairs. "Tch, you win, I'll eat it. I guess I _am_ a little hungry." He poked at the food before looking up at Hajime with a smirk. "You didn't poison it did you?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Hajime exclaimed in shock, almost feeling sick at being accused of such a thing. He felt horrified at the notion of murder; he didn't want any of his classmates to die! Especially by his hands. He just wanted everyone to get along.

"You gotta admit, it'd be a pretty clever murder method if executed right. Someone would never expect their food to be laced with poison if the flavors could mask the taste. They'd be dead as soon as they took a bite." Fuyuhiko picked up a piece of meat and inspected it in his hand. "Can't blame me for being skeptical. This _is_ a killing game; ya gotta question everything. Otherwise it'll be the end of you. But I'm not too worried. I don't think you got what it takes; you're too soft."

..That was a good thing right? Hajime stood there awkwardly, unsure how to respond or if it even warranted one.

"I guess you might as well stick around now and keep me company seeing as you're already ruining my night."

 _All I've done is brought you a plate of food.._ "Are you sure? You don't sound like you really want me to." Hajime was a little surprised he would want company, considering how snappy the smaller male was when interacted with.

"Sit your ass down before I change my mind!"

"Alright jeeze." Hajime muttered as he sat down a few inches away. He placed his hands in his lap and straightened his back. His gaze was set firmly forward as he dare not look at the other male beside him. Fuyuhiko was intimidating ok?

It was awkwardly silent for several minutes with the only sounds coming from the island environment and the munching of food.

"Huh, this is really delicious. I'm actually glad I got to try some." Fuyuhiko said with a surprised look.

"I know right? You should see Akane right now. She's going to town on the dishes. I don't know how she eats that much and manages to stay in shape. Guess being an athlete helps." Hajime chuckled. "I might have to start exercising if I eat anymore of the Ultimate Cook's culinary creations."

"Agreed." Fuyuhiko said before popping a piece of fruit in his mouth. As he chewed, he stared intently forward before glancing at Hajime from the corner of his eye with a smirk. "So.. you really don't remember what your Ultimate is?"

Ah, this question. It was an answer he didn't have, no matter how many times he was asked. Hajime shook his head and let out a sigh. "Nope, not a clue." He said as he tilted his head back to look up at the starry night. "I thought it'd come back to me after being here a few days but it hasn't. If I try and think too hard about it, I get this intense headache sometimes."

"Well if you can't remember, you can't remember. There's no use straining yourself worrying about something out of your control."

"Huh?" Hajime had certainly not been expecting such a.. reassuring response.

Fuyuhiko had been looking at him but upon being caught he snapped his head to the side. "I just mean, why spend your time thinking about stuff outta your reach?" He poked at his food. "It just wastes your time and prevents you from getting things done. Besides, we got more important things to worry about instead of dumb Ultimates. Like how we're gonna get off this island."

Hajime blinked. "You really think we can?" He was surprised the gangster was thinking so positively. If only he outwardly expressed it more.

"I mean, if we can't, we're all gonna die here one way or another. One of us is bound to go stir-crazy eventually and murder someone. They might see it as their only means to leave." Fuyuhiko grinned as his eyes flashed. "I'd like to see someone try to kill me. I won't make it easy on 'em, I'd make them regret it. I'm the Ultimate Yakuza for a reason."

Hajime suppressed a shiver at the fierce words. Fuyuhiko was someone he never wanted to get on the bad side of.

Fuyuhiko set his clean plate down next to him and stretched his arms out. "Man I'm stuffed. I haven't eaten that good of food in like, forever. My compliments to the chef."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Hajime suggested, partly hopeful that their conversation had helped convince the other to go inside and socialize.

Fuyuhiko scoffed and stood up. He then spun around and braced his arms behind his head. "Yeah ok _sure_."

"I'm being serious." Hajime frowned. "I'm sure everyone would love to see you at the party. Especially Peko. She seemed a little disappointed you weren't there." Well alright, he wasn't entirely sure about that as the girl had a resting stone face which made it hard to tell what she felt.

Fuyuhiko's eyes flashed briefly with an unknown emotion at her name before his face settled into his usual scowl-y demeanor. "Even so, everyone else would chase me outta there or attempt to kill me."

"But Byakuya confiscated any and all potential weapons." Hajime pointed out.

"You'd be pretty surprised at how creative people can get with their environment in dire situations Hajime." Fuyohiko said with an amused look.

Hajime rolled his eyes. His classmate was not getting the point.

"Look man, you can try and convince me all you want but I'm not going in and that's final."

Hajime had to suppress the urge to argue further. As much as we wanted all his fellow classmates to get along, it wasn't worth picking a fight over it. He didn't want to lose all the progress he had just made. "Ok. I'll just head back in then." He sighed as he got up.

"Hajime."

The person in question turned around curiously.

Fuyuhiko suddenly seemed timid, a stark difference from his usual confident stance. His hands were twitching by his side and a very faint, almost unnoticeable blush dusted his cheekbones. "Thanks for doing this. You didn't have to and I wouldn't blame ya in the slightest but you did anyway."

"Uh, no problem." Hajime said, unsure how to respond.

The gangster shifted his feet. "You're one of the only ones here who's talked to me for more than a few seconds and not out of fear or hate. I know I've been a bit of a douche since we got here. So I..I really appreciate it, ok?"

Hajime smiled, feeling his insides warm. He was glad Fuyuhiko was getting more comfortable around him. Perhaps with time he'd show this more thoughtful and receptive side to the others. "Sure, I'm glad we-"

"I'll make sure your death is swift and painless when the time comes."

"E-Eh?" Hajime froze, all warm feelings evaporating as an icy chill settled over him. He looked at Fuyuhiko with wide eyes and was met with an eerily calm and serious look. Really? All that for nothing? He was about to give the other a piece of his mind but before he could do that the smaller boy burst out laughing.

"Jeeze, relax Hajime. I'm only kidding, I'm not really gonna kill ya." Fuyuhiko chuckled as he watched Hajime clutch at his heart. "Your expression was hilarious; you really thought I was. You need to toughen up man."

"Oh haha, very funny." Hajime let out a puff of relived air, glad he wasn't going to die. Yet. He watched as Fuyuhiko tried to calm himself down from his laughing fit. The smaller's eyes were alight with mirth and his face bore a bright smile. He felt an unexpected thrill course through him at the laid-back and quite frankly cheerful demeanor that was being displayed. He had never seen this side of this classmate, perhaps he was the only one. He really liked it; now preferring it over the grumpy side the other always showed. It was sort of cute honestly.

"I'm glad you have no plans to kill me." Hajime said lightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Because I was hoping we could become friends. You're pretty cool Fuyuhiko. Maybe you could teach me some fighting or stealth moves from your experience with your yakuza clan. And I'm sure I can try and think of something to help you out with so you're not wasting your time."

"Y-Yeah!" Fuyuhiko exclaimed rather brightly, almost happily. He caught himself though and gave a scowl as he looked to the side. "I mean, whatever. If it'll help you to not be such a pathetic loser anymore I guess I could teach you something."

 _There's the Fuyuhiko I know._ Hajime thought to himself as he walked up the stairs. "That's great. I'll come by your cottage sometime and we can find a time to hang out. Bye Fuyuhiko."

"Later."

As Hajime reached for the door handle, he heard a loud melodic noise. His hand drew back quickly as if the knob burned. He looked down to Fuyuhiko who seemed just as bewildered as he.

"The hell was that?"

" _Ahem!_ May I have your attention please! May I have your attention _please_!" Came Monokuma's loud, shrill voice from the outside sound system.

The two teens shared a look of knowing dread. Bad things tended to happen when the robotic bear made his presence known.

"A body has been discovered!"

Cold shock made Hajime's body immobile. No..i-it wasn't possible. Byuakuya had taken all precautions to prevent something like this from ever occurring. What had happened in his absence?

"Well don't just stand there!"

The stern and controlled voice of Fuyuhiko was enough to snap Hajime out of the despair he was beginning to feel. In his momentary inward panic, the smaller teen had taken the time to surpass him and stand next to the door. His eyes were hard. "We need to go inside and see who's still standing!"

Hajime nodded, taking shaky steps up and trying to control the storm of emotions that was brewing inside him. The thing that they had all promised not to do had been done. There was no going back. The killing game had officially begun.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He brought his gaze up from the ground to see Fuyuhiko giving him a soft look. "Hey, just stay by me Hajime and follow my lead. We'll get through this together."

Feeling encouraged by his classmate's reassurance, he nodded and rushed through the hallway to the room in which everyone had gathered. Fuyuhiko was right. If they could all work together, they could do this. They had to; they mustn't give into the overwhelming despair that would threaten to consume their being.

As they entered the chaotic banquet room, Hajime was struck with how glad he was to have Fuyuhiko with him. He needed somebody by his side now more than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! It was originally supposed to be shorter but I just kept writing. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> DR2 is prob my fav of all the Dangan Ronpas tbh. I've always loved it. Although 3 is really close to becoming my fav now(so many twists and turns, I never knew what to expect. I'm still shook from my play-through).
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
